wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frosty
Couldn't hear the thunder, but I heard your heart race Couldn't see the rain, we're too busy makin' hurricanes Frosty is GoddessOfCarries' main dragonsona who best represents her. Please do not steal her concept/claim her as your own. Since she represents me, I do not expect anyone to use her for their own purposes. Do not touch the coding either (I've been through headaches just to code stuff because I suck). Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling.'' '' If you're looking for a more canon sona of Frosty, see Listener. Only ask to be in relationships if we've known each other for a significant amount of time to get an actual impression of each other. ''' '''Art is always appreciated and welcome! (I cannot draw for my life rip) *Note: My dragonsona's personality is almost exactly the same as my own, but my courses of action and reactions to things in Pyrrhia will be different, cause you know, I'm a dragon now. :P Love ain't easy when it ain't my way But it gets hard, when you ain't here makin' me crazy Baby, say the word, darlin' '' ''You know just how to hold the sucker down Description Contrary to popular belief, she's not really an eye-catching dragon, but maybe that's how she prefers to keep it. A medium-height, mostly slender dragon, Frosty looks like the average SkyWing, except that you probably won't see that from afar. She has the large wings and sharp, piercing golden eyes a SkyWing possesses, but otherwise she looks nothing like an ordinary SkyWing. Frosty's scales are a deep sky blue, with lighter shades on her underbelly, claws and wing membranes. She has a long tail that's very flexible and quick. She makes sure her claws aren't long enough to hurt anyone by mistake, but sharp enough for a backup defense. The gold of her eyes contrasts the rest of her color scheme, making the two orbs glow in the dark with a fleck of cyan. She has a row of spines on her back which vaguely resemble IceWing horns, but otherwise has no real defining characteristics of the tribe. These spines are icy blue, the color of the frosty sky she was named after, and her two horns are a chilly grey, slightly edged with white and tinted with blue. Due to an even mix of her parents' genes, Frosty has a powerful tail and pair of wings, but does not possess the ridged claws like most IceWings. She, however, can still grip on ice. She can exhale a bright blue flame, but aside from giving other dragons a mixed feeling of cold and heat, it does no real damage. Despite her SkyWing genes, Frosty has poor stamina and is unable to fly for long periods of times. She is also rather clumsy and heavy when it comes to moving, causing her to be terribly slow (both in air and on ground), though she is pretty agile when it comes to dodging obstacles and avoiding projectiles. She just couldn't keep it up for long. So I'll see you in the morning I can't watch you walk out Personality Frosty's personality can be described in a few words: misunderstood, complicated, unpredictable. She has often been mistaken for a dragon who has mental disorders, ranging from bipolar disorder to autism. Even Frosty herself isn't sure of her own sanity, but she tries to keep her emotions in check. Those who trust her assure her that she is sane, but she has trouble believing that. When you talk to her, she might be the typical kind and shy dragon you'd imagine - but there's definitely more underneath that's she's not letting you see. Only those she trusts knows what's underneath, and it's no doubt that she doesn't trust easily. Frosty is very prone to emotional changes and her mood can change really quickly. To most dragons she appears calm and collected, who doesn't really care about what happens around her. However, she is very sensitive to issues both on the outside and the inside, and is really difficult to understand. Most dragons just give up and leave her alone, but this leaves her heartbroken, as she often desires company and understanding. Her introverted nature stops her from actively seeking confrontation in any kind of situation, which makes her a bit of a pushover. Many dragons just deem her as weird, while some outright loathe her, but she doesn't seem to care about what outsiders may think, as long as they don't bother her. As such, she seems to have a lot of personalities, but that isn't the case, she just has often ridiculously strong reactions to stimuli around her, which sometimes feels like it's her natural way of acting. Handling social situations is never going to be her strong suit. Despite being able to strike up a conversation well whenever she feels like it, and the fact that she refers jokingly to herself as "The Goddess", she is very socially awkward, to the point where she is convinced she has a little social anxiety. It almost feels like no matter what she does, she seems to set herself apart from the crowd in a wrong way. All her attempts at trying to make new friends directly seem to go awry - she is either being mistaken for an attacking intruder or a crazy individual. As such, the hybrid avoids scenarios where she would have to use her voice as a convincing weapon. In fact, she dreads the day that her voice would play a major part in life. If she wants to apologize, confess or sometimes even berate another dragon, she'd rather do it in words, expressing her emotions and messages through writing. She often writes in metaphors and poetic words, letting others pick up on the message she left them. She used to be outright terrified of public speaking, but over time she managed to deal with it, although she still dreads having to speak in front of others. When she does have to seek active confrontation, it's usually because she has no other choice or she is in a really bad spot (or she trusts you). Even then, her normally calm and composed voice will very much betray her anxiety, as she often stutters, forgets her speech or just unintentionally apologizes a lot. She is also terrified of aggression so she is absolutely afraid of, and sometimes even despises dragons that will snap at her easily or lose their temper often. The reason why she feels so scared when it comes to talking to others is because she fears their reaction too much - she doesn't handle bad responses well, and though she might not show it she is absolutely devastated and heavily affected by a negative response. At this point, it is almost impossible for her to ever feel confident in herself, no matter how much she believes in others. Her logic tells her that she is a good friend/acquaintance to others, but, as she says, "I was never one to follow logic", and her heart somehow always manages to convince her otherwise. When confronted with stress, Frosty admits she handles it rather badly. When pressured, things get even worse as she is pushed by outside factors, such as dragons ushering her to go faster or accelerate her progress. She is often unable to abide by these demands, cracking further under all the additional pushing she is given. This makes her seem rather useless, but if she is allowed to do things at her own pace, she is fine. Frosty knows that she is more imaginative than practical, and would rather trust instinct than logic. She will listen to whatever her heart tells her to do, and to argue with her decisions is often pointless, as she can be quite stubborn. Despite her odd quirks, Frosty genuinely enjoys interaction with friendly dragons. She will definitely speak if spoken to with good intention, and she can quickly pick up on mood shifts and changes in the tone of another dragon. The last thing she wants to do is to make another angry or seem like a cruel dragon, for she favors peace and happiness above all else. She respects everyone's opinions and barely voices her own out loud, mainly to avoid creating conflict. She wouldn't be extremely proactive in resolving conflict, but she tries to help whenever she can. When truly warming up, Frosty will display her passion in developing fantasy worlds and speaking about odd subjects, which many find it difficult to keep up with. It doesn't matter to her, for she understands that not everyone is into the same stuff, and she is content with listening to you if you are willing to speak to her. Don't expect her to be present at every social gathering though - she might like connecting with others and potentially making new friends - but going out or handling situations with a lot of other dragons is still draining for her. After a major event where she had spent her mental and physical energy on, she would usually take her own time to recover and regain her strength. This applies too when meeting new dragons - she wouldn't be one to just walk up to you and start a conversation, unless she thinks you need comfort. She isn't unfriendly - it just isn't what she does. What Frosty genuinely hates is any act of betrayal. She can care less about strangers straying away from her, but nothing leaves her more heartbroken than when those she called her friends, those that she trusted turn their backs on her. She also despises dragons who try to hard to be someone they are not. This usually leaves her angry and depressed, but mostly self-doubt due to her lack of confidence. She'll constantly go back to the deduction that it was her fault, that she simply isn't good enough, which her rational side tells her isn't always true. It's also hard for her to stay angry at anyone for long periods of times, which makes it incredibly difficult for her as she forgives easily. Frosty believes that dragons can change, as she herself did so many times through her life, and they could become better. She hates herself for that sometimes, considering the act as something that makes her vulnerable to betrayal and hurt over, and over and over again. If pushed to the limit, the blue dragon can get extremely hostile, and at her worst, Frosty could really be a terrifying monster. She is usually calm and composed, only showing obvious joy when encountered with pleasant things, but even she has a limit, though that said limit is rarely reached, and you don't want it to. She rarely ever yells at the point where she feels like her lungs would explode, so if she does, she is expressing genuine feelings, either from excitement, fear, anger or despair. After an episode of breakdown, Frosty will temporarily shut the world out, keeping everything dull and gray, but fortunately, being depressed or mad is not her strong suit, and she snaps out of it with a little bit of help and time. Frosty will almost always forgive you if you have wronged her - just apologize nicely and make your intentions pure and she'll wave it off with a smile - but keep in mind that her wounds would never truly heal. She may forget as the time passes, but it is more than likely for her to suffer more emotional breakdowns in the future if the same old wounds are torn open. However, when it comes to hurting others herself - whether intentionally or not - Frosty will suffer immense guilt from her own actions if she finds out that what she has been doing has hurt another soul. She feels extremely terrible after she feels like she has committed a genuine mistake, especially one that concerns another's feelings, up to the point of it possibly being unhealthy. The dragon is terrified of the prospect of being called heartless, unkind or insensitive, and can even feel physically sick when she is associated with that. This is because she will never do anything out of her own free will just to spite another dragon and make them mad, angry or hurt in any way. She hates it when anyone is mad, or feeling bad in whatever shape or form. In fact, Frosty's ultimate belief is that you are free to do what you want in your life and that no one can control you - as long as what you do does not disturb or harm others in any way at all. As such, she rarely means what she says, and if you feel like she's intentionally hurting you, she is probably only joking and you only needed to tell her to stop, and she will. Frosty prides herself greatly on her gift of empathy, which seemed to come as naturally to her as her natural command over light. She can almost immediately pick up on another dragon's distress or pain, and when their aura is strong enough, she can even feel those emotions herself. She will try to make the pained dragon feel better, or simply distance herself so that she can stop being affected by their auras and to avoid making them feel worse. If she goes out of her way to do something you requested her to just to avoid hurting your feelings - even if it meant that her own heart is shattered - then you really, really mean something to her. However, when she feels like her emotions on her own end are surfacing or someone else is too close to discovering something she wants hidden, she will get extremely overwhelmed and try to run away to get herself alone for a moment. This makes it seems like she is distant and cold, even to those she's close to - but keep in mind, when someone's life is threatened, the expression of cool and calm falls away, and there'll be a fire that cannot be quenched in her eyes. Frosty loses herself when it comes to defending what she loves, although it doesn't always show. She can literally go from a docile, seemingly harmless creature to a full-out monster when she's defending someone who's hurt. The conclusion is, to understand her, you really need to take the time and energy, or she'll think that you're just fed up with her and that you've given up. She is secretly lonely and craves one-on-one conversations, in which she could excel at. She's also someone great to confide your troubles and secrets to, for she is very good at keeping things private and safe. She has never once leaked a secret that wasn't her own. Despite her flaws and various troubles, Frosty tries to put on a positive outlook to face life and doesn't always wallow in her miseries, and is a nice dragon to know overall. I never needed you like I do right now I never needed you like I do right now History Frosty was born into an admittedly happy family. Despite often being lonely due to her single child status, she had great parents and her life was pretty much nothing out of the ordinary. She was an introvert from the very start, preferring to stay indoors and away from the sun. This is ironic, given that she has an affinity for light and fire. She had rather good grades in school leading up to her current life. At some point, she picked up writing and quickly developed an interest for it, even though she was rather terrible at first. She noticed her awkwardness in social situations since young, even though it had never been a big deal. Her teachers had once complained about her being too quiet, suspecting that she has autism, but of course her parents knew that was not true. She just prefers keeping to herself because she used to be bullied too, and thinks socializing is a dangerous act. She does speak when spoken to by her close friends, however few she may have. She also has various quirks that make her seem odd to other dragons who deemed themselves as normal. When she was older, certain factors have prompted her to be less of a hermit and she began to have more confidence. However, one little mistake ended up shattering what she had built, and soon she retreated to her mind's sanctuary, unwilling to leave due to her fear of being hurt again. And she endured the taunts and sneers that were threw at her. She lived through that horrible phase, where even all of her supposedly close friends left her in favor of the rumors about her. No one took her seriously at all, and everyone avoided her for some time, making her feel extremely lonely and she often cries herself to sleep. She only fell back on her parents, who managed to assure her that things will turn out alright. It was also in this dark moment of her life that her affinity for light grew stronger and clearer. She found that her spiritual energy recharged faster in bright environments, and she developed a fear and aversion to the darkness for a while. When she concentrated enough, she could even manipulate the light herself, forming rays and focusing on spots as she willed it to. Her writing skills were also the hybrid's saving grace. She was still rather good at her studies, and managed to stay at a relatively comfortable position in her class. She is still further developing her writing skills, which many have only predicted her to improve. When she felt like her hopes were the lowest, that was when she met her one true friend in a while - which later turned out to be her crush. Confused, Frosty ran and tried to suppress the emotions that came, but it ended up growing stronger until she felt that the feelings were growing deeper, one built over a period of strong bonding. Unfortunately, life seemed to had other plans. Currently, the blue dragon suffers from major guilt and feelings of rejection, and she knows that her relationship and her first love was not going to last. Luckily, they managed to remain good friends. She's slowly healing, too, and knows that this little thing wouldn't hurt her for long. On the bright side, it was almost the end of her school years. She'd just have to wait a little while, a little while longer... and then she could prove herself, that she wasn't some useless or crazy dragon that was taking up space. She'd show them she wasn't - and still isn't, a laughing stock, after all. I never hated you like I do right now Cause all you ever do is make me Skills/Abilities Frosty considers herself rather intelligent as a dragon, even though nowhere near those studious bookworms. She enjoys reading and writing a lot, and is usually capable of getting good marks as a student. She also has insanely quick reading abilities, able to finish really, really long scrolls (books) in a short time with ease. Her knowledge and intelligence is rather reserved, though, and it's easy to miss. Writing is the only form of art she excels at, for her drawing skills are downright pathetic. Physically, the hybrid is very frail and weak, and lacks severely in many aspects. She cannot carry out physical activities for too long and frequently suffers from various diseases and pains, even though she heals pretty fast. She is also extraordinarily clumsy and accidentally knocks over things and crashes into random objects all the time. However, she has a weird ability to move through small spaces with ease, considering herself pretty agile. She'd fly and run in odd patterns to confuse someone who's chasing her instead of attempting to lose them by speed. To top it all off, she has rather poor eyesight, and has very short vision range. Overall, the hybrid is not a good fighter. She has a harmless blue fire, being able to catch a few dragons off by surprise, but can't do actual damage. She has power over light, and when her situation grows more dire this power increases. She can summon orbs of light or draw energy from another light source. In an actual fight, she'd probably lose due to her low strength, but her style is usually to look for openings before striking, and taking advantage of her opponent's weaknesses. However, when this technique is turned on her, she has very little defense against it, due to her slow reaction times. Frosty has natural affinity to light - and strong connections to elemental power. She can control her primary element - enough to sometimes temporarily blind and cause distraction - but can cause no actual lasting damage. The other elements she has control over are fire - which doesn't just come in the form of the blue one she can exhale, but also that the right amount of heat can increase her performances. Oddly, she also has control over ice, but not directly. Whenever she feels a strong surge of emotion, her volatile feelings tie to her elemental energy, ice in particular, and she emits a cold aura that is driven by all the emotions she's feeling. Almost all of her elemental power is passive, and she has no real control over it, but any element of water, electricity or darkness can severely disrupt or weaken her. One of her strengths is her vivid imagination, which enables her to see many things from various perspectives. Frosty often sees things far beneath the surface, surprising everyone when she brings them up. She's also good at detecting emotions, having a great sense of empathy and knowing when to not say the wrong thing. She's a nice dragon to have around if you want silent company. She's a good listener but not necessarily a good speaker. She is good at keeping secrets and finding them out, even though she is terribly at being quiet, physically at least, she has many ways to discover hidden knowledge. One of her major advantages is obviously her hearing, as this particular sense of hers is especially sharp. Even though she couldn't see very far, she is observant and can find hidden details in those she can see. She also has a good ability to catch hidden meanings and reading between the lines. She has a penchant for making others surprised with how much she actually knows. Her curiosity also helps, even though it often lands her in trouble. Her kind nature also prevents her from doing anything out of pure hostility even as she unearths another's secrets. Do not ever deem her a pushover. She thinks revenge is best served cold, and when she wants to go to extreme lengths, she can. She is a good-hearted dragon, though, and will always keep your best intentions in mind, unless of course you did something unforgivable to her. Cry, cry, cry Relationships Grace: Frosty is happy to meet another fellow Ravenclaw and she thinks the RainWing/NightWing is a nice individual. She hasn't talked to her a lot, but all her interactions with her have been positive and she thinks they can become great friends! She's always happy to help her out if needed. Solar: She hasn't interacted a lot with this dragon, but thinks she is friendly from what she has seen so far! Frosty is interested to get to know her better. Sabotage (CB): Frosty thinks this hybrid is odd, but she doesn't mind, as with all dragons with oddities. She thinks he'll be a good friend even though he's rather quiet and mysterious. Frosty hasn't talked much with the NightWing/IceWing but thinks he's fascinating in a good way. Dreaming: Frosty thinks this tribrid is actually a rather cool and nice friend to others, even though she is a little scared of her slightly aggressive personality. She believes that the colorful dragon is unique in her own amazing way though, and thinks she's an amazing artist. Featherflight: She thinks Feather is an awesome dragon and a really fun individual to talk to! She also likes her kind personality. They haven't talked much, but Frosty would definitely like to do so more often! Risque: This dragoness is one of the first individuals that Frosty talked to when she first arrived. She's really happy that the other dragon willingly went out of the way to talk to her, and she likes to consider her a friend. She thinks Risque is a really amazing individual, and a good friend to many. Iceberry: Frosty likes how the Ice/Rain is as imaginative and creative as she is, and adores all of her ideas. She also thinks Iceberry is friendly and even though they don't really talk a lot, she likes this happy dragon. Vaporwave: She finds the Rain/Night hybrid very much like herself! Frosty likes this dragon and considers her a great friend that she absolutely loves talking to. In fact, they are pretty much birth twins since they hatched on the same day! Essence: This little fairy is one of, if not Frosty's best friends. After all, she had always felt out of place in the world - with Nixie, she feels like she could belong no matter what. Frosty trusts her fully and loves her with all her heart. She also greatly admires her helpful nature and silent strength. Alveare: Frosty hasn't really interacted much with her, but think she's okay, to say the least. She might be able to form more of an opinion of her if she had chatted with the SandWing more. She definitely wouldn't mind talking to her again, though. Hear the thunder, see the rain Ooh, ooh, yeah, ooh Quotes Note: Many of these quotes are never spoken out loud, but they are real thoughts. Some of them are stray thoughts, some of them are made up but true feelings. "Clearly, I've tried to write to you, even delivering my messages in metaphors and through stories, but it seems like you could never understand, so I'll make it clear, I'm upset. I'm upset at what you did, and I admit that I was mad." "I forgave you, but it doesn't mean I'll ever forget what you did." '' ''"I mean... everyone is a little crazy, although I prefer to call it... special." '' ''"Do not judge me after meeting me for one minute." "I... I got it all wrong. I'm sorry. You can curse my name whenever you think about this, because I admit this is my fault." "I'm a coward, I admit. I'm too scared to do things directly, to meet things face-to-face. I have been sneaking around, trying to find shortcuts just so I don't ever have to confront what I don't want to see." "I'm no liar. I have lied before, but that doesn't mean I like it." "Yes, I like sweet stuff. Yes, too much of it makes me sick." "DANG IT. I'm not fast, and you know that." "Uhh yeah, I like ice cream." "I'm just a proud bi potato." "Really? That isn't funny? Okay." "You can't walk straight if you're not straight yourself... hehe." "Oh no, please don't be mean, I'm not good at being intimidating." "What's not to like about blue?" "Uhh... you're thinking too much." "I don't hate math but I can't really say I like it either. It's fun though!" "Let's get one thing straight... I'm not!" "Yeah, I wouldn't really need to move around all the time, that's not my style..." "I'm not serious all the time, I know how to joke." "I'm tired, seriously." "Oh my god. No." "I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve that, and it's my fault." "Call me lazy, stupid or crazy, but don't call me a heartless monster! That's the last thing I am, and the last thing I'll ever be!" "You'll be alright, if you just let yourself rest, for one moment, at least. Rest now, and find yourself better later." "Forcing yourself into things isn't going to make anything better, it's quite the opposite, actually..." "Ah, really, what else is better than a cup of coffee? Add some rain and music to the mix too." "Sleep is NOT for the weak. It just doesn't come to me easily..." "Uh, are you sure you don't want that? I'll eat it." "Hey, I'm not mean, I just don't have the energy to talk!" "I cannot really sing. But nothing's really stopping me." "One word of advice: don't try too hard to impress others. You'll end up looking stupid, being presumed as an attention-seeker or, worse, end up unhappy yourself. And what's it for? That petty thing called fame? There are plenty of ways to gain that, if that's what you truly want. So stop trying to be someone that you are not - honestly, it annoys me." "I think this is extremely unnecessary..." Keep on makin' me cry Yeah, hey, hey yeah, ooh Trivia * Frosty is an even mix of both of her parents' genes (50:50), which explains why she looks like a SkyWing but has the colors of an IceWing instead. * She likes mangoes and almost every yellow fruit in existence. * Her favorite color is absolutely blue, in lighter tones (but she likes almost every shade), but she thinks gold and light yellow is a perfect representation of her element. * Other favorite colors include purple, silver and sometimes pink. * Secondary element is fire, tertiary is ice. * Her blue fire can attach to a piece of wood, and can be used to light a fire - but it does not emit heat, only light, which appears to be a strong blue glow. It can be stamped out physically, as well as extinguished by water. * She's proud to be a Ravenclaw but she also has traits of Hufflepuff in her. (refers to herself as mainly Ravenclaw but technically is a Huffleclaw) * Frosty somehow gets along best with other Hufflepuffs. * Terrible at initiating conversations or breaking the silence. * Tends to curse, a lot. (but she almost never means what she says) She's trying to work on it, but her filter system doesn't seem to register swears. * Frosty is both biologically female and identifies as one, although she is fine with she/her and they/them pronouns. (she is a little irked when you call her a he/him, though.) * Considers herself bisexual but is leaning homoflexible now. * Right-taloned. * Frosty is devastatingly terrible at being graceful or gentle. * She'll probably fall over in the first minute of a dance. * Because of her terrible eyesight, she has extremely enhanced other senses, although none as strong as her hearing. This makes her very sensitive to loud noises. * Has mild social anxiety but nothing serious, just mostly awkwardness when she interacts with large groups of dragons. * Thinks of herself as ugly. * Doesn't know how to "act naturally". (probably cause she keeps too many secrets, both her own and others) * Very very low self-esteem (this doesn't always show). * Can suppress and dull out emotions, but cannot hide them. She's very bad at hiding emotions, so bad that sometimes it looks like she's deliberately putting them on display. * Speaking a lot drains her energy. * May have some form of emetophobia (fear of vomiting). * She loves to sing, mainly to express her emotions, but she does not do so when she suspects someone else is listening to her (with a few exceptions). She admits she isn't good but dislike it when others openly scream that she's bad. * Does not fear death, unless it's by drowning/electrocution. Mainly, she just wants it to be painless if it happens. * However, she fears pain - terribly. She dreads the prospect of suffering pain in a near-death condition, but isn't able to die. * Used to cry much more when she was younger. Now any sadness she'll feel is frozen within herself, only escaping when she allows it to. * Absolutely despises it when someone calls her insensitive. She is anything but that. * Loves animals and nature. She is not a vegan but strictly despises animal cruelty. * Thinks non-vegetarians and animal abuse are two different things and shouldn't be confused. * She hates it when others question what she does or when they don't give her space. She also dislikes being ordered around. * She mainly likes electronic/dance/pop/metal music, but can also like random songs that don't fall into any particular category. She despises rap and extremely slow songs (although it can be excused if it's emotional or has a nice tune). * She laughs at every single thing that most would find unfunny. * She is easily confused and easily overwhelmed. She also involuntarily tilts her head when curious or confused. * She is nice and kind most of the time but a little bit impatient, and she tends to let her emotions get control of her. * Dislikes yelling, and no matter how mad she gets she never turns to raising her voice dramatically as an option. She also hates drama, which absolutely drains her energy. * Also thinks dragons who think that yelling would solve problems are stupid. (no offense) * Dragons with 'fake' and 'attention-seeking' personalities (aka, those that think everything they do has to impress others) usually make her feel extremely annoyed and uneasy, and she has to distance herself further away from them, or it'll start to have negative consequences on her mental status. * She dislikes bringing up overly personal stuff unless she trusts you, mostly cause of her eccentric tendencies. * She can be surprisingly grumpy and grouchy when sleepy/exhausted. If you hear her cursing more often, she is most likely tired, or something bad is on her mind. * Is generally silent but can talk a lot when around those she is close to. * Dislikes very judgmental individuals, and gets scared of aggression. * Absolutely hates water and is extremely afraid of it. Same goes with electric. * Ironically she likes lakes, waterfalls and bodies of water, just not enough to feel at ease while being close to them. * In the same way, she likes storms and rain, but dislikes lightning or getting wet. * She has many crushes on both fictional and real life characters, but her heart will ultimately only belong to a special someone. (she is fiercely loyal uwu) * Very open minded and flexible, will not be mean to you even if she doesn't support your cause. * Doesn't mind what others does, as long as it causes no harm to other dragons. * She is one of the 0.0001% of individuals in her life that does not have an obsession with organizing things, including her dad. * Has admitted many times that she'd be happy with living with cats/dogs as her children in the future. * Doesn't like taking anything seriously, nothing she says is ever heavy enough for even herself to consider worthy of judgement. * Is not normally rude, though she secretly has incredible roasting skills reserved for someone one day. * Can be a little bit of a grammar nazi. * She loves nature and cute animals, but ironically is not an outgoing individual. * Easily feels sick if she overdoses on sweet things, thus she prefers savory foods (although, in moderation, she loves desserts a lot, and often goes out of control while eating them which brings herself problems XP) * She considers herself mentally healthy, but has kinda bad physical health. * Likes to talk about romance a lot, but never includes herself. Has countless ships though. * Can't draw and her hand (claw?) writing is bad, but good at writing. She wishes she is good at drawing. * Enjoys physical affection, but from selective individuals. * She seems to prefer to be alone, but truthfully, this changes from time to time as her mood fluctuates. * Can never fall asleep in an instant (unless really tired). Wishes she could, though. * Also can never sleep if it isn't at night. * Doesn't know why, but the less she sleeps, the more energetic she seems to be. (rip my life) * Single-pringle. Passive in the face of romance, but actually is very interested in it. * Currently has no intention to date anyone, thinks it's just extra stress despite the loneliness. * Clumsy, can fall over in the most random situations XP * Fully accepted that she's different, sometimes can't help but wish life was simpler though. Keep makin' me scream and holler Keep on makin' me cry Gallery Frosty for Goddess.png|Reference by Kindred-Heart, thank you very much! FR Dragonsona Me.png|Me as an FR dragon. B3146CD2-8878-435E-B704-A8E53ADEBB39.png|By the talented RandomWeirdoDragon, thank you so much! My Post.jpg|An aesthetic that best describes me. HELLO.JPG|Something terrible created with MS Paint. (by me obviously) Frosty.png|By SkyFireStone Frosty Headshot3.png|By Shadowhawkart, tysm! Not the world we had in mind.jpg|By Verglas The IceWing, thank you! Frosty.jpg|By Verglas again, thank you so much!!! Frosty!!!.png|Absolutely ADORABLE Valentine's drawing by Verglas!!! Day Divides The Night.PNG|By Verglas again Frostyfinished1.png|By Nightgazer the nightwingg, tysm! Snowy Day for Home.jpg|By Verglas, I love you so much <3 You don't know what you do to me Hey, hey, yeah {| Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student)